Rebels: Crowned Chronicles Book 1
by Mavis Black
Summary: Ice sculptures appeared everywhere, snowflakes fell from the sky in cascades of intricate designs. Anna thought it was amazing, Elsa was amazing. Ever since Elsa became queen things had been a lot more fun for Anna. Today was an especially fun occasion, today they would meet their cousin, Rapunzel... and things get a lot crazier after they arrive at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Fateful Encounters**

Ice sculptures appeared everywhere, snowflakes fell from the sky in cascades of intricate designs. Anna thought it was amazing, Elsa was amazing. Ever since Elsa became queen things had been a lot more fun for Anna. Today was an especially fun occasion, today they would meet their cousin. As it turns out, their parents had died traveling to Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene's wedding. Rapunzel had felt bad about Elsa and Anna's heartbreaking loss, so she and Eugene had come to Elsa's coronation. They never blamed her, it was not Rapunzel's fault the king and queen were now dead.

"Princess Anna! Hi!" Anna turned around to see a girl around the same age as Elsa running toward her. She had choppy short brown hair and big green eyes. This could only be Rapunzel. Anna waved, trying to be polite, and in response Rapunzel gave her a crushing hug.

"I've been waiting to meet you forever!" Rapunzel beamed. Soon both girls were laughing and talking as if they had been best friends for a long time. Even if Rapunzel was 21 and Anna was 18, it was as if they were the same age, surprised that they were so similar.

"Oh. Hello Rapunzel, it is good to meet you!" that voice could only belong to one person, Queen Elsa. Anna's sister was walking briskly toward them. She had a smile on her face. The queen had just finished delighting a young girl with her ice magic. Elsa's powers were pretty amazing like that. To their utmost surprise, Rapunzel frowned.

"What's wrong, Rapunzel?" Anna asked, worried about her new friend. Rapunzel pointed behind her to reveal a dark cloud.

"Run! Both of you!" Elsa pushed both girls toward the castle, glancing behind her at the dark could. Unfortunately for the three girls a gust of powerful wind pushed them back. Rapunzel screamed as she flew into Anna. Anna's vision was going foggy, and she blacked out. The last thing she saw was Rapunzel clutching onto her for dear life, Elsa was nowhere to be found.

Anna woke up, it felt weird and she couldn't place why exactly. Her arms, legs, head, everything felt smaller somehow, like she'd shrunk. The princess stood. Was she shorter or something? It seemed that way. Anna groaned.

"Ah, the young princess finally wakes!" Anna opened her eyes to see an old man with a long white beard. He had half moon spectacles and was smiling at her. She glanced around her, only to see Rapunzel and Elsa, but they were… younger. Both looked to be only 11 years of age! Wait! Was _that_ why Anna felt so strange?

"Yes, it seems you have all become 11 years old once again." the old man answered Anna's question before she could even ask it. This whole thing was very confusing.

"Where are we now?" Anna found herself to have an 11 year old's voice again. The man smiled.

"Why my dear, you have arrived at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry! You, along with these two, will be admitted into classes. My name is Professor Dumbledore, I am the headmaster." That sentence just made Anna more confused than ever.

"Hogwarts? What…" Anna looked over to see her sister and cousin staring wide eyed at the professor. They had heard everything Dumbledore had just said, and they were every bit as confused as Anna. Dumbledore offered them up a quick explanation about how Hogwarts worked and how the three girls would be sorted into houses. He had no clue about their sudden age down or how they got there, much to their disappointed. There was mutual agreement to stay here until they found a way back.

"This way students!" A teacher was bringing the students called 'first years' to the Great Hall to be sorted into the four houses of Hogwarts. Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel joined the fray of new students, nobody questioned them at all, they were all new.

"Hello! My name is Rapunzel! What is your name?" the short haired princess had gone up to a boy with red hair, and now an even red-er face.

"Oh... uh... hi… I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." the boy said back to her. They then proceed to talk together with another boy with glasses and a scar called Harry Potter. He seemed to be famous among the students, having survived a great ordeal. Anna smiled, and went to join them.

"Ron, Harry, this is my cousin Anna!" Rapunzel beamed as she introduced Anna to her new friends.

"Weasley, Ron." the professor reading out the first year's names called Ron's names. He waved to the two girls and went out to be sorted. He got in the 'Gryffindor' house, so did a girl called Hermione, and after lots if thought, Harry Potter.

"Rapunzel!" Anna clapped as her cousins walked out and sat in the chair. A black hat was placed on her head. There was much thought.

"This one had great magic powers, Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The table clapped, but Rapunzel looked very confused. What could great magic powers mean? She thought she had lost her healing magic with her hair. Elsa was called up next. For all the time they had been here, Elsa had not joined in with Anna and Rapunzel. The hat was placed on the queen's head.

"Gryffindor!" It said immediately.

"Anna!" Finally the hat was on Anna's head. It sat there quietly for many minutes. Then, it said.

"Gryffindor." So, Anna followed her sister to where Rapunzel, Elsa, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting. Except, the hat wasn't done with her.

"You will be the bravest of the brave, and you will also have great magic, magic to rival Rapunzel's sun and fire. Do not forget." The hat went quite, and the hall was left in silence, all eyes on Anna, the bravest of the brave.

 **Thanks to whatever Disney/Harry fans who were nice enough to read this! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

 **~Mavis~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Meetings**

 **Thank you to Juti for pointing this out for me, but yes, Rapunzel should have magical long golden hair again, since she is once again 11. This would mean that she still had healing powers as well! Sorry about that little screw up! I'll be more careful moving forward, and how about I add a part where Rapunzel's hair suddenly grows back because she is 11?!**

Anna managed to find her way to the Gryffindor dormitories. After that, she found Rapunzel… in the girl's bathroom.

"Anna! Anna, come see this!" Rapunzel was calling to her cousin in mild distress. Anna went over to see if Rapunzel was okay, and was met with a cascade of golden, magic healing powdered, hair. Anna jumped back, eyes wide at Rapunzel's sudden hair-growth.

"What the…"

"Oh yah! You weren't there for that part of my life… I told you, didn't I?" Rapunzel looked very confused for a second. Yes, she had. About the tower, hair, Flynn Rider. Her hair must be back because she is once again, eleven. But, why was she 11? Anna couldn't puzzle out why they were 11 again, or how.

"Yes." Anna and Rapunzel kept talking, while trying to tame Rapunzel's wild hair. Neither noticed Else slip away.

( _Later..._ )

The three princesses were all very excited for broom lessons. Madam Hooch was telling them that all they had to say was 'up' and the broom would levitate into their hand. Many of the first years were surprised to see Rapunzel with a long blonde braid, but not one of them questioned it. They didn't question when Rapunzel got her broom 'up' on the first try either. Hermione was another quick learner.

"Up." Anna told her broom quite sternly. It obeyed and flew into her hand. She smiled in delight. Elsa, however, was having trouble with her own broom. She just could not get it to listen. It was like Anna.

" _Up! UP!_ UP!" She tried every saying of the spell she could think of, "Up? Up, up and away! Oh come on, UPP!" Finally the broom flew up, making Elsa one of the last people to get her broom. Neville, a boy in the class, had started to float upward on his own broom. Anna and Rapunzel watched as he flew. Elsa was starting to feel something, her powers rising up.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as Elsa too started to fly on her broom. Madam Hooch had just gotten Neville and was taking him to Madam Pomfrey when she saw Elsa. Draco Malfoy had found something Neville had dropped, a remembrall.

"Help!" Elsa called, "I don't know what to do!" the queen did her best to will her magic to bring her down, but to no avail. She was stuck flying higher and higher. _Woosh!_ A sound caught Elsa's attention as she saw Harry Potter, the famous boy, fly up next to her.

"Here, take my hand." Harry smiled at her. Elsa could tell he had no idea how to fly either, but that was okay. Relieved, Elsa grabbed his hand and together they flew back down.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Elsa!" Madam Hooch was baffled. So, was Professor McGonagall, who had seen the whole thing and was their transfiguration professor.

"Come with me, Harry, Elsa." McGonigal took them with her before Madam Hooch could say anything else.

Harry Potter and Elsa followed the professor until they were standing in her office. Harry looked very nervous and kept glancing at Elsa. Elsa looked very nervous and kept glancing at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, that was…" Harry took in a breath, it was all over, "amazing." He was not expecting that. McGonigal smiled. Elsa liked her.

"Professor? All I did was save Elsa!" Harry was uncertain of why she thought that was amazing. McGonigal then decided to break some very important news to Harry. He would become the Seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team! The youngest Seeker in a century! Harry gasped.

"Thank you… Professor!" Harry was very excited. McGonigal turned her focus onto Elsa next.

"Young lady, you lost control of your broom for very… uncontrollable reasons… but you were able to snap out of it and take Mr. Potter's hand. You clearly are very smart and know what you are doing! I want you to take special lessons with me. To harness that power inside you." McGonigal made her the offer.

"Of course Professor! I'm honored that you would think of me!" Elsa said with delight. Her and Harry left the professor's office after that.

"So, Harry Potter, hi, I'm Elsa, thanks for the save back there." Elsa introduced herself to him. He smiled brightly back.

"Yeah, nice job getting special lessons! McGonigal must think your powerful!" Harry said back. Powerful? Anna and Rapunzel had seemed the powerful ones at the sorting. But, Elsa did have her ice powers.

"You'll be a great Seeker, Harry." Elsa returned the compliment. Her and Harry met up with Hermione, Ron, Anna, and Rapunzel to go to their next class. Potions. Professor Snape hated Harry for some reason Elsa couldn't puzzle out. He loved Draco Malfoy and Rapunzel though.

"Really? Youngest in 100 years!" Ron was amazed.

"Yes Ronald, a century is 100 years." Hermione told him. He didn't bother to respond to that one.

 **So, things in the book might go a little differently than in this story! I'm just writing the parts I think are most important, and since Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel will change the story anyways, I thought that would be fine! Please comment with ideas and remember I won't always be this quick with updates, but I try!**

 **~Mavis~**


End file.
